Different mouthpieces or mouthguards are known. They all have a disadvantage in relation to the form and complexity of forming good fits for each mouth, and in the nature of forming what should be regarded as the best fit to improve the prevention of clenching of the mouth when this should be avoided, and minimize concussion during high impact.
There is a need for a mouthpiece and mouthguard, and a method of forming such a mouthpiece and mouthguard, which overcomes the disadvantages of known mouthpieces and mouthguards that is better than existing mouthguards and methods of making these mouthguards.
There is also a need to assist in attaining the MORA effect or an orthopedic location, a harmonious neuromuscular balance of the muscles of the jaw, teeth and jaw joint (tmj) that translates into increased strength, balance and flexibility for each user. Current devices do not easily achieve this.
Many athletes strive to be the best they can be. They eat right, they work out, and they take vitamin supplementation. However, if they are structurally out of alignment, they will struggle harder and work harder to achieve optimum results. The average human head weighs ten pounds. This is the weight of an average bowling ball. This “bowling ball” sits forward of our bodies and the muscles must maintain our heads over our bodies. Releasing some of the load the body is using to hold one's head helps to alleviate stress on the central nervous system (cns), which translates into the burst of energy, better balance, and increased flexibility that patients are experiencing. This theory has been supported by many scientific journals specifically: Arent, Shawn, McKenna, Jennifer, and Golem, Devon (2010) Effects of a neuromuscular dentistry-designed mouthguard on muscular endurance and anaerobic power: Comparative Exercise Physiology 7(2); 73-79; Cambridge University Press. The contents of this study are incorporated by reference herein.